


Inner Sanctum

by boychik



Category: Let Dai
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/pseuds/boychik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehee imagines what it’d be like to be inside Dai, what sort of world he would find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> circa book seven

Jaehee imagines what it’d be like to be inside Dai, what sort of world he would find. He likes to think it’s a forest with thick strong trees that grow higher than your head and animals scurrying under boughs heavy with flowers in bloom and clusters of strange mushrooms. Are they edible? he asks Dai, but doesn’t know if he can trust the answer. It’s okay though, because they’re together. Even if Dai makes that cruel smirk, it’s okay. Even if he grinds Jaehee into the ground like he does the dust, it’s okay. 

Inside Jaehee, it’s always raining. The waters churn and push up against his insides like they want to break through his skin. He can close his eyes and hope that everything will be washed away, but instead it keeps on pouring, crashing across his heart and filling his lungs and splashing out through the two tiny holes in his eyes. It’s a waste of water, but what can he do.

Dai feels like he lives in a huge desert. It’s cracked and brown and endless. Dust coats the inside of his mouth and throat and swirls inside his lungs. It’s a disgusting feeling. No matter how far he walks or runs or crawls he’s starving and parched as the land beneath his feet. At this point he’ll take anything, whether it’s fresh water from a miracle stream or the blood of his victims splashed across his lips like paint on a canvas. “I want to eat you up,” he said to Jaehee once. But he meant it. There’s such an awful space inside, like an urn emptied of ashes or an old broken canoe, but it’s not serene, it burns painfully. He needs to fill it up, whether it’s with water or blood. Or Jaehee.

Dai eats Jaehee in the desert. He almost doesn’t want to, but then Jaehee sends him that look like a wounded deer. Jaehee’s thick brows are pushed together and his ridiculous doe eyes are pleading, don’t, don’t, Dai why Dai I don’t understand Dai— and Dai wants to munch the lips right off of his face so he’ll shut up, swallow the flaps into that great emptiness inside of him so at least they’ll be together. Jaehee’s mouth is bloody and raw, like the maw of a carnivorous flower. Why can’t he be more like one? But Jaehee’s too stupid. He can’t even choose for himself. If he was in the desert, he’d give his water to Eunhyung, even if she wasn’t there...

He’s a beautiful person, but he can’t take care of himself. It’s a losing struggle, when he’s alone. He can see what’s inside. A dust storm. A flood. A nothingness is something all too painful. Everything is spilling over and everything is emptying out. A maiden pours honey into the child’s mouth by the riverside. Flowers are blooming. He doesn’t know the season. Just give yourself to me. Give yourself to me. Dai. Shh. We’ll be together forever. It’s what you want, isn’t it? To be together forever.


End file.
